Recently, as electric vehicles have become prevalent, demand for resistance to electrostatic discharge (ESD) of electronic components and reliability in terms of resistance to an overcurrent due to a short-circuit in case of failure has increased.
In order to improve resistance to ESD, it is necessary to prevent interlayer breakdown of internal electrodes when ESD is applied, for which an interlayer spacing of the internal electrodes of a multilayer capacitor may be adjusted to be increased.
Also, in order to address short-circuit defect, it is possible to increase a long-directional margin of external electrode part where cracks frequently occur due to external force so that a short-circuit between internal cracks may not occur even in the case that cracks occur.
However, if the interlayer spacing between the internal electrodes is increased or the margin between the internal electrode and an external surface is increased, capacitance, major characteristics of the multilayer capacitor, may be reduced.
In addition, when the multilayer capacitor is mounted on a board, a bending crack may occur in the multilayer capacitor due to bending of the board.
Meanwhile, when the multilayer capacitor is mounted on a board, acoustic noise may be generated due to vibrations based on a piezoelectric phenomenon in terms of the characteristics of a dielectric.